The present invention relates to a circuit-unit-combined speaker apparatus comprising a speaker box body having a speaker secured thereto, and a circuit unit, including a mixer device, amplifier device etc., for connection to the speaker.
Speaker apparatus including an amplifier provided within a speaker box have been conventionally known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-120424. However, the conventionally-known speaker apparatus are not equipped with a function for operating the amplifier. There have also been known speakers, such as guitar amplifiers, which have a function for setting parameters, such as sound volume and sound quality parameters.
Mixers are often used in cases where voices or tones of musical instruments in a performance are to be sounded from a speaker, regardless of whether the performance is a band performance or solo performance, but the mixer and speaker apparatus are generally provided separately from each other. So, it is conceivable to incorporate a mixer device, into a speaker apparatus like the one disclosed in the above-mentioned No. 2004-120424 publication. However, according to the conventional technical idea, even where the amplifier and mixer section can be incorporated into the speaker box, these devices are only secured to the speaker box in such a manner that they can not be detached or removed from the speaker box.
However, the conventionally-known technique, in accordance with which the amplifier and mixer section are fixedly (i.e., unremovably) incorporated in the speaker box, has limited usability and poor user-friendliness because, in this case, the human player has to stay near the speaker apparatus, although the player himself (or herself) can advantageously set and change parameters for the amplifier and mixer.
Speaker apparatus, mixer, etc., which can be used personally by a human player so that no large-scale PA device has to be used, will be useful or convenient; in this case too, it is useful to construct the speaker apparatus, mixer, etc. in such a manner that they can be easily carried into and out of a stage, event site or the like.